Talk:Cody Jury Speech/@comment-26184525-20181023213056
Hi Cody, I'm typing this up real quick because I have to go to my birthday party soon, however I still would like to give you as best of an answer as I can. "Jordan what’s a rollarcoaster we had in this game. Now you played one of the best games I’ve ever seen." Well thank you :') "You dominated in challenges and strategically. You are a All Star my friend. But there is one part of your game that really hurt me and that is your reaction and arguments to me when I walked out the door. I get it I did try to blindside you and u blindsided me that was a great move however you’re goodbye message was unnecessary and it still hurts me to this day. To the jury please don’t consider this as a part of why Jordan shouldn’t win that’s not I’m trying to do. I just want to know, why did you do that and if you could would you change how you did that?" An honest answer to this is the reason I reacted like that in the moment was very emotional, I had been hearing behind my back for weeks that you were planting seeds or making comments about how i'm a threat and I needed to go and then to my face you kept trying to act calm and act like you had my back and I just felt like I was being lied to my face so yes, I was very frustrated in the moment. I was frustrated because it felt like a very close ally and friend in this game was trying to deceive me to my face and I had to turn around and take you out which was a super hard move. It was hard in the sense that you had no reason to go that early, I didn't want to see you go but I had no other option because of the fact you were adamantly coming for me which I totally understand. I just had hoped we could've waited until we got to lower numbers to turn on each other. Regardless of all that, the way I reacted immediately after your vote off was explosive. I wanted to rub it in your face and say "Ha!" and I was really just emotional because I had gotten the last laugh. I got you before you could get me. However reflecting on that, that was a very immature way of me to handle that situation because you have feelings too and you weren't doing these things maliciously. It was just a very pent up anger, and then the whole argument we had about why you did what you did, I was just angry because it felt like you were trying to make me feel bad about my move. Like I was supposed to keep you when you were trying to get me out, and I didn't want to feel bad about defending myself. So that is why I reacted the way I did, because I was emotional & it was in the heat of the moment. I hope you know I am sorry about the language that was exchanged and I would've never said any of that in a calm state of mind. If I had to do anything differently I would've just sucked it up and respected you as a player for trying to make a move against and said nice try and i'm sorry. However I was not in a good state of mind and for that i'm sorry. Best of luck making your decision and good luck voting Cody. You were an amazing player and i'm sorry we had to turn on eachother, hopefully you can look past our blip and focus on the first part of your message on me playing 'an amazing game' and 'being an AllStar' but whatever conclusion you come to you've earned my respect. Peace <3